


Arrowverse

by DeadGhostWriter13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGhostWriter13/pseuds/DeadGhostWriter13
Summary: This fic isn't really caught up on current seasons. There will be a lot of recap from the shows, sorry if it seems redundant but that's what my mind says to write.Samantha Queen is finally taking the role of Green Arrow. With the help of her girlfriend Nora West-Allen they embark on a superhero couple adventure
Kudos: 1





	1. Oliver Queen And His Mission

My father was Oliver Queen, billionaire play-boy. Oliver went on a cruise with his father, Robert Queen, on their ship, the Queen's Gambet. It ended up sinking and my grandfather, my father, and a single crew member made it onto the life raft. Robert knew none of them would survive as long as there were 3 of them, so, he killed the crew member, then himself for my dad to live. He was stranded on an island, Lian Yu, for 5 years. What happened in that time is a very long story, but it is what started the spiral of events after. Once he was rescued and brought home, Oliver started his mission to kill the men on a list his father gave him. This is how he met my mom, an IT at Queen Industries, now Palmer Tech. He went to her for tech support in his crusade.

An even longer story unfolds from here. His bodyguard John Diggle soon became an ally on Oliver's crusade, later dubbing himself Spartan. My mom was brought into the circle and was given the code name Overwatch. Roy Harper joined him as the Red Arrow, and was an off and on vigilante. His sister, my aunt, Thea replaced Roy and used the nickname Oliver gave her as a kid for her codename, Speedy. There's Sarah Lance, the Black Canary, however, she changed it to the White Canary after a long break from being a vigilante. Her sister, Laurel Lance, took on the Black Canary mantle. Rory Regan, Ragman, was part of the team for a short time before he sacrificed himself to save Star City. Rene Ramirez joined as Wild Dog, Dinah Drake took on the Black Canary mantle after Laurel was killed in action. Curtis Holt discovered my father and his team's location all on his own, a remarkable feat, and he became Mr. Terrific. Ray Palmer made his own suit using dwarf star alloy which allows him to shrink, thus his code name, the Atom. Police captian Quentin Lance, father of Sarah and Laurel Lance had his differences at first, but later became a trusted ally, he died protecting Laurel Lance from Earth 2. First a villian from Earth 2, Laurel Lance, the Black Siren, came to Earth 1 in a long series of events, eventually Quentin Lance helped her see the good and she joined Oliver's team. Other allies of my father include the Flash (aka Barry Allen), Killer Frost (aka Caitlyn Snow), Vibe (aka Cisco Ramon), Iris West-Allen, Supergirl (aka Kara Danvers), Alex Danvers, Martian Manhunter (aka J'onn J'onzz), Tommy Merlyn (deceased), and Lyla Michaels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short one


	2. Happy Birthday! Love, Your Dearest Assassin

I was super excited to finally be a teenager! Today was going to be the perfect day. Or so I thought. It was 7 o'clock, and we had just gotten home from dinner. Mom set her purse on the kitchen island and Dad went to sit on the couch. His eyes widened and he shouted, "GET DOWN!"

It was too late though. Bullets rained down through the window. William pushed his way in front of me. His lifeless body pinned me to the ground, and I did what Dad told me to do in a situation like this, pretend I was dead.

I remained on the floor surrounded in the pool of blood from my family, their bodies laying on the ground, too scared to move. The cold, lifeless look in their eyes was haunting, and I shut my eyes again. It took about 15 minutes before anyone arrived. Dinah Drake, who had taken on the role of police captain, was the first in the door. "Oh my God."

I finally opened my eyes, and moved around a little. She noticed the movement and ran over to me.

"Sam! Are you okay?"

Dinah carefully pulls William off of me and scoops me into her arms. I finally let the tears I'd been holding back out. A few officers were standing in the doorway. A few more footsteps come from down the hall and Thea, Roy, and Diggle were there, the officers don't try to stop the three of them from entering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. I think most of the chapters are short, idk


	3. Survivors Recovery

In the weeks following the assassination, I was constantly watched over. I was put into therapy, although I never said anything, and eventually I was released from it. It wasn't just in therapy that I wouldn't talk, I wouldn't talk at all. Outside of therapy, I was either at the police station with Dinah, at Rene's gym with him, at Curtis's lab, at ARGUS with Diggle and Lyla, at the mansion with Roy, or with Thea in her office.


	4. Survivors Dinner

One night, Dinah, Rene, Zoe - Rene's daughter, Diggle, Lyla, JJ (short for John Jr) - Lyla and Diggle's son, Conner - Lyla and Diggle's adopted son, and Curtis came over for dinner with Thea, Roy, and I. As we were eating, Curtis made a joke, and I laughed. Everyone except Curtis paused and looked at him, then me.

"Did I say something?" Curtis asked.

Thea spoke first, "Sam just laughed Curtis."

"Yea."

"Curtis, Sam hasn't said a word since-" Dinah paused, "Sam hasn't said anything, let alone laugh."

"I'm right here you know." My voice was soft but harsh.

This really got everybody's attention.

Curtis glanced at me, "Oh, really? I didn't know she hasn't been speaking."

Whenever I was with Curtis in his lab, I was almost happy. He was the only person I would talk to, I would even laugh with him. I knew he wouldn't think twice about it, so it was kept a secret.

Roy looked at me, "Sam, why does Curtis seem shocked you haven't been talking to anyone?"

I stare at my plate, then the knife, and I had the urge to grab it and pull up my sleeves to put it against my wrist and arm, which would expose the cuts I already had on my arm. I stood up and left to the kitchen, where I grabbed a knife and sat behind the island, then I pulled up my sleeve. The urge consumed me and I went to work.

"What the hell?" Thea gasped, having gone into the kitchen to find me and came across me cutting.

I looked up with shock and fear, dropping the knife. Thea snatched it up and threw it into the sink. She then picked me up and accidentally grabbed my arm on one of the areas of fresh cuts. I cried out in pain, desperately trying to break free of her grip. I managed to break free, throwing Thea to the ground, and dashed to the sink, picking the knife up.

At this point, Diggle and Roy had come into the kitchen. Roy helped Thea back up to her feet and Diggle grabbed me. Roy rushed to us and wrenched the knife from my hand, once more putting it in the sink. Breaking out of Diggles hold, I once again go for the sink. Diggle was quick to recover and he and Roy pushed me back, struggling to put me into a hold. Using my small size to my advantage, I easily escaped both of them and bolt for the front door. Rene stepped in front of me, bringing me to a holt.

"Hey, kid. Take it easy, calm down."

I charged him. My dad had trained me to fight. I fliped him onto a side table and he crashed through it. Dinah came around the corner and looked at Rene.

"Sam, stop! Look at what you're doing! We are not your enemies."

"Just leave me alone!"

I opened the door and two T-Spheres flew into my face. Turning around, I saw Curtis had joined Dinah. Tears were streaming down my face and I shook my head before running out the door. I didn't make it very far, as Curtis's T-Spheres tazered me.


	5. Survivors After Talk

I woke up on a chair in the library, my arm bandaged. Outside I hear talking.

"Damn, that kid can really fight. I've got to hand it to Oliver, he trained her good." Rene commented.

"So Curtis, Sam talks to you?" Roy asked.

"Yea, she does. She asks about what I'm working on, tells me things she thinks I should add or change, she helps me work on projects, we joke around. It reminds me of Felicity a lot."

"Then maybe she should spend more time with you in your lab. If that's where she can talk and joke, then it means she feels safe and comfortable there. Sam doesn't even seem to feel safe or comfortable here." Thea stated.

"What the kid needs is therapy. She was self-harming Thea, it needs to be addressed." Dinah replied.

"I doubt that would work or help her. Sam was put in therapy before and she didn't say anything. Maybe Curtis can get her to talk about it while she's in the lab." Diggle added.

I had gotten up and snuck to the window. I reached to open it and was given a small shock and there was a loud beep. The door opened and I looked at them.


	6. New Job

I walked into the building, jittery. Palmer Tech was previously Smoak Technologies, and before that Queen Industries. I entered the elevator and went to Ray's office.

"Knock knock." I said cheerfully.

"Long time, no see! I'm glad you accepted my job offer."

"Only seems fitting, don't you think?"

"Yea, it does. I made sure your last name isn't in any files, figured you would rather not have that on your shoulders."

"Thank you Ray. You're not assigning me a babysitter right?"

"Nope. I know how capable you are. Zach is your corner buddy though. He'll definitely be all over you, no one has ever been without a 'babysitter' as you say."

"I doubt that'll be the least mysterious thing about me."


	7. Corner Buddies

I sat down at my desk and picked up the file Ray gave me. As I started to open it I sensed someone behind me. Without turning around, I spoke to them, "It's Zach right? I'm Sam."

He froze, "Dude, you got Spidey-Sense or something?"

"Or something." I replied, still not looking at him and scanning the file. There's some notes scribbled on it, sketches and designs, numbers and calculations, I instantly recognized them as my mother's handwriting.

"Woah, Ray Palmer gave you one of Felicity Smoak's projects? You're just a newbie, no offense."

"None taken, but be aware. I may be blond, but I'm not stupid or just a pretty face. Don't talk to me, don't distract me, don't watch me, just mind your own business. Especially if you would like to keep your nose in good condition."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a warning. I'd rather not accidentally hurt you."


	8. I Like My Job

Zach and I became good friends and he became tolerable. He was a little too nosy every now and then, but he got better.

I listened to music while working, and the first time Zach nudged me to get my attention when I had my headphones on I almost dislocated his arm. After that he just crumpled paper and tossed it at me.

I enjoyed working at Palmer Tech, it was just like the days I spent in Curtis's lab.


	9. Visitors

Zach tossed a paper ball at me, and I glanced up. A person was standing there, and I jumped up, almost in a defensive position. I relaxed as soon as I saw their face.

"Sarah, it's good to see you. Dropping in on Ray?"

"Yup. Needed a break from Rory and John, just the Legends in general. Besides, the reunion is coming up. Will you be there?"

"I don't know. It's been a lifetime since I've seen any of you guys, but if I go, then I have to remember."

"I know. Think about it though. You can only run and hide from the past for so long, trust me. Either way, Ollie would be proud. Your mom would be too."

"Thanks Sarah. I guess it's my catch 22 year."

"Well, I should go talk to Ray. See ya later kid."

Zach pokes his head up, "How do you know Sarah Lance?"

I smiled, "Mystery chick with Spidey-Sense, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. You think you could set me up on a date?"

I snorted, then laughed.

"Oh man. I'm sorry. Don't feel offended. But no, I can't. Her girlfriend would kill me, actually, they'd both kill me."

"Ah, a lesbian. No wonder you know her."

I shook my head and grinned.

At the end of the day, I was starting to pack up when I felt a familiar woosh behind me. I turned to see Nora, smiling.

"Cisco wanted me to run this to you." she said, handing me a file and a box from S.T.A.R. Labs for my project.

"Tell him I said thanks. See you at home?"

"Of course. When will we tell our family about us? I'm starting to think you don't really want us to be together."

"No, Nora, babe. I do want us to be together. I was thinking Friday, at the reunion."

"You're okay with going?"

"My dad left me this key for a reason. It's a catch 22 year for me, might as well go for it. Now go home, otherwise I'll never leave. And slow down speed-freak."

"Got it archer."

Zach poked his head up, confused. He looked at me but kept his mouth shut.


	10. The Reunion

Friday night came and I was nervous. Nora was at my place, helping me stay calm and get ready because my fashion sense sucks. She picked out a black knee-length, spaghetti strap dress, and black boots and she fish-tail braided my hair. I went to my closet and pulled out my dad's jacket, the emerald green color still as beautiful as ever. Nora smiled when I walk out wearing it.

"You look great."

"Same to you speed-freak."


	11. Old Faces

Nora and I stepped out of the elevator into the 'arrowcave' as it was named, much to my dad's annoyance. The faces that greeted me filled my heart with joy. After my dinner incident, I went on a trip to find myself again, spending most of my time on Lian Yu. I hadn't seen most of these faces in a long time, I felt it was best if I kept my interactions with the past to a minimum.

I look at all of them:

Cisco Ramon, aka Vibe

Caitlin Snow aka Killer Frost

Iris West-Allen

Wally West, aka Kid Flash

Joe West

Barry Allen, aka Flash

Kara Danvers, aka Supergirl

Alex Danvers,

J'onn J'onzz aka Martian Manhunter

Mick Rory, aka Heat-Wave

Nathan Heywood, aka Citizen Steel

Ava Sharpe

Sarah Lance, aka White Canary

John Constantine

Amaya Jiwe, aka Vixen

Jefferson Jackson, aka Firestorm

Dr. Martin Stein, aka Firestorm

Raymond Palmer, aka Atom

Laurel Lance (Earth 2), aka Black Siren

Rene Ramirez, aka Wild Dog

Zoe Ramirez, Rene's daughter

Dinah Drake, aka Black Canary

Curtis Holt, aka Mr. Terrific

Lyla Michaels

John Diggle, aka Spartan

John Diggle Jr, Lyla Michaels and John Diggles son

Conner Hawk, Lyla Michaels and John Diggles adoptive son

Thea Queen, aka Speedy

Roy Harper, aka Red Arrow


	12. The Mantle

They all looked up and smiled. Thea handed us champagne. We wandered around and chatted. I knew that I made the right decision coming here. After a little, Thea stood up and held her glass up, "I am so glad to see everyone here tonight. Here's to Ollie, who started his crusade on his own, but created this family in the process. Here's to Felicity, who stood by his side the entire time."

As she sat down, I stood up. Everyone watched me as I picked up the wooden box on the table. I brought it to the front of the room and stood on the table, I looked at them. "I'm so glad to see all of you again. My father left me this key, and for so long I've hid from it, from this part of me. Tonight, I wear my father's jacket, but not because it goes with my outfit,"

I got a chuckle from them and continued, "Tonight I am taking on the mantle of the Green Arrow."

A murmer rippled through them.

Diggle spoke first, "Sam, before you commit to this, you understand what this life brings, right?"

"I do, but I know with my girlfriend by my side, I will be fine." I replied as I pulled Nora up on the table with me.

Nora looked at her parents, "Suprise!"

Sarah whistled and clapped, and everyone followed.


	13. Breaking News

I turned on the news as Nora made breakfast.

"Last night, reports from all over Star City came in, describing a person in a green jacket with a bow and arrow running around, several eye-wittness accounts saying that this hooded figure saved them from muggings. After so many years, are we seeing the return of the Green Arrow? Oliver Queen was the vigilante known as the Green Arrow. He along with his wife and two of their three children were assassinated on their youngest child, Samantha's 13th birthday, who was the only one to survive. Current whereabouts of the last remaining Queen are unknown. Previous associates of Oliver Queen and known vigilantes, such as police captain Dinah Drake, have refused to give a statement on this new Green Arrow."


	14. Late

At work I noticed Zach wasn't at work yet, which was very unusual for him. He came in 10 minutes later than he normally did, and I looked up at him, "Everything okay? You were later than usual."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I was just stating how you have a pattern, but today it changed."

Zach sat in his chair and rolled over to my desk, "I was watching the news this morning, did you?"

"Yea."

"Okay, well I was late because I was doing a small research project."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, on the new vigilante."

"Fun. Try not to be late, otherwise I might panic and think you've been kidnapped or something."

"Hah. So caring of you Sam."

"Could you imagine someone else being my corner buddy?"

"Aw, stop it. You're making me blush."

"Hey, not my fault I got good charisma."

We both laughed and started to work.


	15. Working Day And Night, Sorry Babe

After work, I was driving home in my black '67 Chevy Impala when my phone rang. It was Dinah and I answered:

"Hey Dinah, what's up?"

"Can you come to the precinct?"

"Right now?"

"Yea."

"Got it, be there in 5."

I hung up and called Nora:

"Hey Nora, I'm so sorry but I have to cancel again tonight. I promise tomorrow you have me all to yourself for the whole day, Ray gave me the day off."

"Okay. I'll see you first thing in the morning."

I hung up as I pulled into the precinct parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you will see in my other fics, a black 67 chevy impala is the characters go to vehicle for me. Thanks Supernatural!


	16. The Note

I entered the precinct with my dufflel. Dinah and Rene were in her office. I went straight in.

"You caught me just in time Dinah. Was just heading home when you called. So, what's up?"

Rene looks at Dinah before handing me a note:

[Captain Drake, tell the last Queen to meet me at Faullst and Bellker, the warehouse. It's time I finish what I started. Also, tell her I said happy belated 13th birthday, I was too busy shooting up her family to tell her in person at the time.]

"Sam, you know it's suicide to go right?" Dinah asked.

"I have to. He didn't say to come alone, so suit up."

"What will you do once you find him kid?" Renee asked.

"I can't kill him, so I guess turn him into the cops."


	17. Old Wounds

Dinah and Rene suited up, as did I. The officers in the precinct stared at me in awe and shock.

At the warehouse, Dinah and Rene patroled the outside and I went in. After sweeping the first two floors with no sign of him, I found Rene and Dinah. We entered the building and I went to the third floor as Rene and Dinah re-sweeped the first two floors together.

I enter an office with a giant glass window looking down at the rest of the building.

"Hello Sammy, or would you prefer me to call you the Green Arrow? Doesn't matter, I'm shooting you no matter what."

I threw myself to the ground behind a desk as he shot from behind the door. I charged him and flipped him into the desk. He knocked me to my feet and we wrestled on the ground a little before I pulled both of us to our feet.

Rene and Dinah had heard the shots and ran to the balcony the floor below the window office I was in.

He punched me, and I stumbled. When I looked up, he picked me up and threw me through the window. Quickly, I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and jabbed it into the wall opposite of the window. It stopped me from falling all the way down, however, my right arm which was holding the arrow dislocated.

The assassin took this opportunity to escape. Dinah turned to chase him, but Rene stopped her.

"Rene! He's getting away!"

"Sam can't hold on to that arrow much longer, and I would rather not have failed Oliver twice when it came to protecting his family!"

My grip on the arrow broke at that moment and I started to fall. I felt a rope wrap around my leg and swung me to the first floor, into a stack of wooden crates.


	18. Hospital

There was a beeping noise as I woke up. Opening my eyes, I saw Nora.

"Hey babe." I said, my voice horse.

Her head snapped up.

"Oh my God. You're okay. I was so worried. Dinah called and I came here right away."

"Woah, calm down speed-freak. Can barely understand you."

"Right. Sorry."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. Today was supposed to be our day."

"I know. You should rest though. I have a feeling you won't take time off work?"

"No, but I was thinking maybe we move in together. Central City still has your dad. We'd be the best kick-ass superhero couple ever."

"Okay. I'd love that."

"Dinah could probably get you a job at the Precinct."

"Yea?"

"Mmhm."


	19. Back To Work, Sike

The next day I went to work. Zach was sitting in his chair, staring at his computer. I grabbed the box from Cisco and went to open it. It was tapped closed and I couldn't open it one handed.

"Hey Zach, can you open this for me?"

"What? Why-?" he stopped when he turned around and saw my arm in a sling.

"Holy shit Sam! Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here working when your arm is like that?"

"I can still do most things. I'll be fine."

Before Zach opened the box, Ray grabbed it and put it back in my desk drawer.

"Sorry Sam. I'm forcing you to take time off until your arm is healed."

"Seriously Ray? I'm not a fucking child. I can handle myself just fine."

Zach stared at me, gaping.

Ray sighed, "I will call Thea."

"Ugh. Fine."

"Okay. I have to finish something in my office and then I'm taking you home. Did you drive here?"

"Nora brought me."

"Okay, we'll take my car."

He walked away.

"Dude. You did not just talk to our boss like that. And he's offering to take you home? It's like you've known him your whole life."

"I have connections."


	20. Note to readers

Hey there! I know I haven't posted new chapters in a while. I am so sorry for that. This work is not abandoned. My depression has reared its ugly head again and it hit me hard. I've been struggling to find the motivation/will to write. Like, I want to, but I just can't you know? I hate it. These stories are ones I love and have so many ideas for. I go to write and then nothing happens. I've gotten a little better. I was able to start a new story. I'm working through it. I feel so bad for not posting and I hope to be able to post more chapters. Depression sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> No posting schedule


End file.
